


By Now

by New_Romantics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Romantics/pseuds/New_Romantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est allongé à côté d'Eleanor pour la dernière fois...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Now

**Author's Note:**

> Salut c'est mon premier os c'est très court et il y a surement des fautes mais je le poste quand même  
> J'ai hésité longtemps à le poster mais je me lance...
> 
> La chanson est By Now de Marianas Trench

Je suis là, couché à côté de toi, faisant semblant de dormir. Tes cheveux bruns sont délicatement posés sur l’oreiller pour ne pas faire trop de nœuds. Tu détestes ça.

La distance entre nos deux corps est immense tout comme la distance entre nous depuis **_lui_**

 

 

**How've you been ? Can I come in ? Just came to get my things, and then I guess I'm leaving. If I could say, what you'd like to hear, I'd whisper in your ear, it's only temporary.**

(Comment vas-tu ? Puis-je entrer ? Je suis juste venu prendre mes affaires, et après je suppose que je vais partir. Si je pouvais dire, ce que tu aimerais entendre, Je murmurerais à ton oreille, ce n’est que temporaire.)

 

 

Que s’est-il passé pour que l’on ce soit éloignés autant ? Ah oui. Ils sont entrés dans ma vie. Il est entré dans ma vie. Je me souviens quand j’ai auditionné pour X-factor, tu étais dans les coulisses avec mes sœurs à m’encourager. Quand j’ai cru ne pas avoir réussi le boot-camp, tu m’as serré dans tes bras en murmurant des mots doux dans les oreilles. Et quand ils ont dit que l’on allait crée un groupe avec ses 4 autres mecs, tu avais les larmes aux yeux. Tu n’aurais jamais pensé que ces 4 adolescents auraient causé notre perte.

Qu _’il_ aurait causé notre perte.

 

**But I've been taking you for granted And I thought you'd feel the same as me. It's time that I come clean but, But for now can we, just both pretend to sleep? Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need. What goes around, don't come around.**

(Mais je t’ai prise pour acquise Et je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose. C’est le moment où je deviens net mais, Mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas, tout à la fois faire semblant de dormir? Parfois celui que vous voulez n’est pas celui dont vous avez besoin. On ne récolte pas ce que l’on sème. Tu devrais me connaître maintenant.)

 

Le truc tu vois, c’est que je suis désespérément amoureux de lui. _Il_ a volé mon cœur. Ce que tu n’as pas vraiment réussi à faire toi. Notre relation avait pourtant bien commencé, mais je l’ai rencontré _lui_ et je n’ai pas pu lutter. Alors oui, tu peux appeler une trahison. Je t’ai surement trompé plus de fois qu’un homme peut le faire dans une vie. Tu le sais et pourtant tu ne dis rien. Au fond je sais que tu ne m’en veux pas. Tu me connais. Ou pas.

 

**You should know me by now. Better than, better than, better than, You should know me**

(Tu devrais me connaître maintenant Mieux que, mieux que, mieux que, Tu devrais me connaître)

 

 

Car tu le vois dans mes yeux. Que je l’aime. Que je jetterai sous un train pour lui. Ses boucles, ses yeux, ses lèvres et tout son corps me fait rêver. C’est surement la dernière nuit que l’on dort dans le même lit et je sais que ça te tue. Savoir que demain, on sera officiellement finis. Et que je serais dans ses bras à lui. Tu ne peux rien faire.

 

**Our talk is small, I'm seven inches tall And you should keep the apartment. So here's my keys, changed all the bills. We're only built to spill, and wonder where the heart went.**

(Notre conversation est courte, je fais 7 pouces de hauteur Et tu devrais garder l’appartement. Donc voilà mes clés, changes toutes les factures. Nous sommes seulement fait pour couler, et je me demande où le cœur est allé.)

 

Eleanor, je te promets que ce n’est pas toi. C’est moi qui suis tombé et je suis content d’être tombé pour lui. Tu trouveras quelqu’un de bien j’en suis sûr. Quelqu’un qui t’aimera vraiment et qui ne te mentira pas. Je n’ai juste plus la force. Plus la force pour garder notre amour caché. Plus la force pour me retenir de l’embrasser car on est en public.

 

**And you've been taking me for granted And I thought you feel the same as me. It's time that I come clean but, But for now can we, just both pretend to sleep? Sometimes the one you want, is not the one you need. What goes around, don't come around.**

(Et tu m’as pris pour acquis Et je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose. C’est le moment où je deviens net mais, Mais pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas, tout à la fois faire semblant de dormir? Parfois celui que vous voulez n’est pas celui dont vous avez besoin. On ne récolte pas ce que l’on sème.)

 

Tu peux me haïr. Me hurler dessus que je te brise le cœur mais je sais que tu mens. Presque aussi bien que moi. Je sais que tu n’es pas heureuse et que tu veux juste être libre. Alors, demain je te rends cette liberté. Pars, car moi je le fais de bon cœur. Je ne t’aime plus, je crois même que je n’ai t’ai jamais vraiment aimé. Même avant One Direction, je te mentais.

 

**I know that I remember you, I think that you remember me too. How can one of us still feel blessed when the other one's lost? I know you got to feel the change, it just get's worse when it stays the same. How can one of us still feel blessed when the other one is so lost ?**

(Je sais que je me souviens de toi, je pense que tu te souviens de moi aussi. Comment l’un de nous peut se sentir bénit lorsque l’autre est perdu ? Je sais que tu dois ressentir le changement, ça s’aggrave quand tout reste pareil. Comment l’un de nous peut se sentir bénit lorsque l’autre est perdu ? )

 

Harry est celui que je veux. Tu le sais. Niall, Zayn et Liam le savent. Les fans le savent. Et je suis pratiquement sûr que ma famille le sait. Mais le plus important c’est qu’Harry le sait aussi. Et il le veut aussi. Alors, oui je suis heureux de cette distance, je suis heureux de ce départ, je suis heureux de ma nouvelle vie qui commence demain. On n’était pas fait pour être ensemble. On n’aura pas de Happy Ending. Je l’aurais avec Harry. Et rien que cette idée me rend excité. Alors surtout, ne joue pas la comédie demain. Quand je partirai. Car tu devrais me connaître. Je ne fais jamais ce que l’on attend de moi. Alors au revoir, j’espère tout de même que tout iras bien pour toi.

 

**Sometimes the one you want, is not the one you need. What goes around, don't come around. But don't you know me by now ?**

(Parfois celui que vous voulez n’est pas celui dont vous avez besoin. On ne récolte pas ce que l’on sème. Mais ne me connais-tu pas maintenant ? )


End file.
